


Fall

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: AntiDark [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Mental Instability, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was originally going to write something completely different but this happened?? I thought about adding it to what I was originally going to write but I just made it as a prequel type thing instead. I just didn't want to erase it so here it is. trust me part 2 will be much more interesting</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blessed With a Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817678) by [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty), [Quintessentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintessentia/pseuds/Quintessentia). 



> I was originally going to write something completely different but this happened?? I thought about adding it to what I was originally going to write but I just made it as a prequel type thing instead. I just didn't want to erase it so here it is. trust me part 2 will be much more interesting

You shift from foot to foot, anxious and excited for the plane from Ireland to land. Your name is Mark Fischbach and you're feeling better then you have in days.

The dreams haven’t stopped, the messages you don't remember sending still showing up on your phone. The voice is still there, whispering insecurities and doubts, telling you to hurt everything around you. But with the arrival of your friend Jack you hope for the best, a smile finding it's way on your lips for the first time in weeks. Even the voice is silent, though the back of your skull seems to buzz with excitement. You try to ignore it for now, perking up as you see a splash of bright green amongst the people coming toward you.

When you finally see Jack the first thing you notice is how tired he looks. His hair a mess, clothes rumpled, dark circles around his dull blue eyes. It physically hurts to see him look so worn down, the usually happy and energetic Irishman looking dead on his feet as he shambles toward you. You remember the texts he'd sent, the message he left on your phone. You still remember every word clearly, as if it had been burned into the walls of your mind.

_"…You know who this is._

_When I said I wanted to talk, I didn’t mean I wanted to exchange love poetry. I want information, and you’re the closest thing I have to a living, breathing source._

_Call me back, and this time, bring your brain to the fucking party._

_My name is Anti. I don’t care about yours.”_

You almost hadn't recognized his voice, static ringing and voice low, unlike anything you'd heard from him. Instantly you remembered his newer videos, the odd messages he's left accompanied with static, the smile too sharp, eyes so intent.

You had been worried for him ever since you noticed the videos, the messages doing nothing but make you worry more. When he told you he was coming you'd been excited but fearful, afraid of passing out again, afraid you'd scare him away with your odd behavior. But he knows, he knows you're in trouble. He's coming to help and to get help, and you push your fears out of your mind as you grab his bags and head out to your car.

You think about making small talk but don't have the energy, noticing his hands balling into fists, jaw clenching slightly as he shuffles beside you toward the car.

"Did you get any sleep?"

His head whips around toward you, as if he'd completely forgotten you were there.

"No," he gets out, voice hoarse and eyes bloodshot and dull. You nod, unsure what else to say.

"Let's just get home and we'll figure something out. We need to talk about.." You pause, shaking your head as you try to figure out how to explain it, if you should bring it up at all or try to act as normal as you can for now. He nods though, knowing exactly what you mean.

"Yeah."

-

You get home an hour later, Jack grabbing his bags and heading toward the apartment without a word. You lock the car and follow him, stepping forward to unlock the door and let him in. You point him toward the guest room and watch as he shuffles toward the door, the buzzing and static at the back of your head slowly getting more noticeable. You swallow, feeling nervous again as you will the sensation to go away. You pause, closing your eyes and taking deep breaths, ignoring the whispers in your ear, the static that never leaves. You don't notice when Jack shuffles back into the room, looking you over with eyebrows drawn together in confusion and concern.

"Mark? Yeh alright?"

Your eyes snap open, letting out a huff that was supposed to be a laugh.

"Yeah, fine. I just need to sit down or something," you say, shaking off his concern and willing yourself to act normal, trying to push back against whatever is pressing on your mind.

You head to the couch, about to ask Jack if he wants a drink when you stumble slightly, static ringing in your ears. You don't notice when Jack hurries to you, hand on your shoulder as he calls to you, trying to get your attention.

You black out.


End file.
